Lost in the Big City
Wandering and Daydreaming... Flip flop, flip flop...SMACK! Ouch! exclaimed a pink haired irl who sat on the ground rubbing her head. She looked up and saw a lampost with a dent in it. The girl had been walking with her head in the clouds and well, you know the rest. she then got up and wandered down the street at a normal pace. When a flash of red and black rushed passed her, She soun around and in a daze began to wonder if it was just her wild imagination. "Oh, I'm not having very much luck today and come...to...think of it, where am I?" she was in an alleyway, surounded by broken glass, overturned bins and boarded up windows. She then heard a noise, and swiftly turned round but was nothing but a small kitten with wings. The girl's eyes widened and she began to hug the cat and she danced around with it in her hands. The cat then flew out of her grasp and onto a fence where he licked his paw and sat upright and said "Must you try to crush me to death, woman?" "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Flying..Talk..talking C..c..cat?!" The woman replied The cat simply sighed and said "look, Crystal, may I call you Crystal?" "You are wondering how I can fly and talk, well my dear the answer is simple, I am a flying, magical cat, and Exceed and my name is Fluffy." "How do you know my name?" Crystal asked cautiously. "Oh I also possess magic which allows me to read the minds of others around me" He replied with a tone which indicated he was used to this sort of question. Crystal then simply glared at him as he flew around the alley as talking, flying, mind-reading cats are a rarity, even for the magical world! She then stood up put out her hand and said "Hello, My name is Crystal Mayweather and I am a mage of the Honeybee Guild." Friend ? or Foe! "Hey uum...Fluffy would you like to come with me and join the guild?" Crystal Asked blowing a kiss to the now blushing cat. "Well, I...Fine!"He said with a smile on his face, "but, you must defeat me in a battle." He then replied making Crystal shocked and then she became determained and noded her head. They both stood in a makeshift arena where they both took battle stances, (which was a bit harder for fluffy as he was flying in mid-air). Fluffy then flew towards Crystal at high speeds which she dodged and landed on her behind Crystal jumped above Fluffy and created several pink and red heart shaped bubbles around the field, she then backflipped ontop of one and said "this is my Covet shower spell, it allows me to create bouncy bubbles which allow me to bounce ontop of them." She quickly bounced from bubble to bubble and aimed a finger at the cat, "Pistol Arrow" this created a small pink energy heart at the end of her finger and then unleashed a pink heart shaped beam at Fluffy but he created floating shields which blocked the attack, "Okay, what now?!" Crystal screamed with impatience shrieking in her tone. Her question was then soon answered as he had transferred the inormation to her mind via Archive Magic. He then sat down on the ground and a black aura eminatted from him and his wings grew large and became almost demonic/insect looking and his whole body became bigger and he stood up on all fours in this new form with his chin in the air, he again transferred the information to Crystal's mind and she said "Battle Mode Shift?" He simply sighed and said "It is a magic that 1 in one hundred Exceed possess and allows us to take on a larger and more powerful form." and he fired a large blast of black/purple energy from his mouth at her which was blocked by numertous nearby bubbles but they all vanished as Crystal's magic had completely drained...she collapsed. Two figures then stood around the two and the taller girl with bandages on her head kneeled down and placed her hands over Crystal, a green, rectangular boxed Crystal in and as the girl stood up she lifted her hands and the box began to eminate a glowing blue aura as Crystal was apparentley being healed. The shorter one with a large red afro then took hold of her partner's shoulder and whispered something in her ear, Fluffy was intrigued so he closed his eyes and tried to read their minds but then retorted in shock and began to fly away at max speed, the girl with the afro then turned round and sarcastically giggled. SHe soon disappeared and caught up with the young exceed, she then attempted to attack but he flew away whilst the other was running on the air with magical panels. She then leaped and the two surrounded him and she placed a barrier around Fluffy whilt the other ran towards them and blew a sparkling blue powder into fluffy's face and he fell asleep. She then waved her hand over his head and the barrier disappeared as did the two attackers. Continued in: A Fateful Encounter the Deceitful Two Category:Storyline Category:WikedBlue